1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is an improvement in a compact bank note dispensing device which can dispense a bank note from a safe to a dispensing slot. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bank note dispensing device which can monitor the dispensing of each bank note and can capture and recycle any extra bank notes that had been accidentally forwarded for dispensing.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact bank note dispensing device are known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,837. The term Bank note which is used in this specification embraces a check, a certificate, coupon ticket or exchange ticket, and other documents shaped like a bank note and can be stored in a stack-like manner. The prior art discloses a safe which has a bank note rejection section which can be detachable to present the loss of bank notes. When a sensor detects that there is an erroneous duplication of bank notes, the duplicated bank note is usually guided to the reject section and isn't dispensed.
However, if a substantial number of duplicated bank notes are rejected and stored in the rejection section, the supply of bank notes will run out quickly and the safe will have to be charged with new bank notes frequently.